


liquid smooth.

by honkinwat



Series: lush. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dnf (derogatory), dream and george fight, george doesnt like touch that much, pls they love each other i promise, sap was just taking a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkinwat/pseuds/honkinwat
Summary: ow. that one hurt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: lush. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 246





	liquid smooth.

the hollow feeling in his chest wasn't anything new to dream. it had been stuck in his ribcage since before he could remember, bringing along with it the need and longing to live a different life. and because of that, he couldn’t help when he drove faster than he should, closing his eyes for a second longer than necessary. couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on the pills in his cabinet. he had been doing perfectly fine living his miserable life, contemplating which would be his last.

and then sapnap came along.

they hit it off pretty well, sap a few years younger than him yet still as good at minecraft as he was. he spent nights venting and crying over the phone, sap just listening and making him promise that he would never leave.

george came a few years later, soft smiles and even softer words. that’s how he was at first, at least. he grew louder and bolder the more he gained confidence, a mean, competitive tone replacing his once quieter one. it was all playful, of course, and he was always there when dream or sap needed him.

with his two best friends around, he started to forget the dullness in his chest. his cheeks became more round, filling with color, the more he started to care for himself. one night he had even confessed that the two made him unafraid to actually live his life, made him want to stay.

so he asked them to move in.

that’s where it started going south.

dream was constantly in need of affection, drunk off the touch since the first time they had shared a bed. fortunately, sapnap was also a big fan of touch. george, on the other hand, was not. he could do a few minutes of hand holding, about an hour of cuddling, and it was never long enough for dream. he craved both of their touches, not just one. his greed held consequences though.

he had tried to snatch george’s hand back to continue running through his hair, the action having almost put him to sleep before it stopped.

he hadn’t expected george to yank his hand out of the grip, glaring at the confused blonde.

“stop it, dream. thats enough.” he hissed, voice laced with venom.

dream gaped at the other as he continued speaking.

“why can’t you just understand that when i stop that’s the end of it? you always try to get more out of me when i don’t want to.”

at this point, george had gotten up from the couch, the hoodie he had been wearing now discarded on the cushions.

“sorry, i didn’t think-”

“yeah, you never do. i got home from work, streamed for three hours, and just wanted to lie down and get a good night’s sleep. but instead, i had to sit here and care for you because you can’t seem to do it yourself.

ow. that one hurt.

dream didn’t say anything, instead fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact.

“well speak up! what should you say to me?” george’s voice started to raise, growing mean. dream didn't like it.

“i’m sorry, you should go to sleep. i’ll be fine” he muttered, voice devoid of emotion. the hole in his chest was returning.

george huffed, looking like he wanted to say more, before just shaking his head and walking off.

dream watched as he turned down the hall, retreating to his own room instead of their shared one. he waited for the sound of the room’s door closing before a hand came up to muffle a sob.

tears dripped down his cheeks, face heating up and heart pounding hard in his chest. he had never pushed george too far, always tried to not overwhelm him. but he had been so comfy, on the brink of sleep, and he hadn’t been thinking - much like george had said.

he tried to quickly hide his tears when he heard footsteps shuffling down the hall, looking up as sapnap entered. he had mentioned something about a nap earlier, and judging by the way his black curls stuck up on one side, and his sleepy eyes blinking confusedly, dream and george had woken him.

he glanced at dream, eyes widening as he noticed the way his eyes were red and wet. he rushed forward, pulling the taller into a hug right as dream began crying again.

he hadn’t heard exactly what the short argument had been about, but some harsh words had to have been said if dream was crying.

sapnap tried his hardest to calm down dream, rocking him gently and pressing kisses to the top of his head. it took quite a while, but eventually dream had tired himself out in sap’s arms, curled up and fragile. he maneuvered the sleeping boy so he could pick him up, careful to not hit his head on anything as he carried him to their shared room.

he noticed the silence coming from behind george’s shut door as he passed, assuming he had fallen asleep.

dream was placed carefully in the bed, covered up before sap climbed in and curled up in front of him. he wrapped his arms around the much smaller waist, pressing his nose against dream’s collarbone. he got a little concerned when he started to shift, but relaxed when he was pulled closer.

he could deal with george later - for now, all that mattered was dream.

\--

a few hours later, dream was woken up to movement from behind him. he tensed up a little as lithe arms were wrapped around his torso, a gentle hand resting on sapnap’s hip to hold him as well. he recognized the thin fingers as george’s, and he moved to turn when the arm tightened to keep him in place. that’s when he noticed the almost silent sniffles, a small patch of wetness staining right where george pressed his face between dream’s shoulderblades.

“i’m sorry…” he heard, the voice quiet and careful. he didn’t say anything in fear of waking sapnap, instead opting to grab and squeeze the hand trapped against his chest, and that was reassurance enough.

it would all be okay. he was sure of it.

and even when it wasn’t, he always had one of them to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one that much, but oh well.


End file.
